The present invention relates to vacuum or high-pressure equipment, particularly to devices for positioning an object or a high-energy beam in a sealed chamber, such as a vacuum or high-pressure chamber. Such a device is useful in manufacturing semiconductors, e.g., when implanting electrons in semiconductor substrates.